This tri-institutional Post-Doctoral training program in cellular and molecular mechanisms of allergy has been funded by NIAID since July, 1994. The faculty members are from three neighboring institutes: University of California, San Diego (UCSD), La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology (LIAI), and The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI). The trainees will have opportunities to be exposed to a wide range of Allergy research topics. All faculty members have well-established NIH funded research programs; their research backgrounds are diverse and encompass allergy, immunology, biochemistry, cell biology, and molecular biology. The trainees can be involved in the following research areas: 1) regulation of IgE production; 2) biology of inflammatory cells, including mast cells and esosinophils; 3) biology of T cells; 4) cell receptors critically involved in allergic reactions; 5) signal transduction; 6) inflammatory mediators/cytokines; 7) functions of epithelial cells; and 8) adhesion. The goals of the program are: a) to provide trainees with a basic understanding of the pathogenesis of allergic diseases; and b) to foster the development of investigative skills in trainees, in particular, applying molecular and cellular biological approaches to study mechanisms of diseases. The program is open to M.D.s and Ph.D.s interested in disease-oriented research and committed to a career in basic research in allergic inflammation. M.D. and Ph.D. trainees are expected to devote full time to research, and training will be supplemented by conferences, seminars, journal clubs and courses. M.D.s will have a half day clinic/week to maintain their clinical skills in allergy and immunology. Trainees will develop a solid background in the molecular and cellular mechanisms of allergic inflammation and become qualified to embark upon their careers as independent investigators in allergy research.